


Heart Shaped Flower Crowns

by wendylesbiaburger



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, HUFFLEPUFF LESBIANS I LOVE, Hannah: lesbian disaster, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Susan: kinda functional lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Hannah hated lying but she was also a person who hated disappointing people. Even when she knew it would inevitably blow up in her face.





	Heart Shaped Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm trying to get this so follow some canon so this still connects to the Deamus. 
> 
> Time for my favourite Hufflepuff lesbians!

Hannah couldn’t really explain the reasoning behind it, it was a motion since she and Susan were fourteen. They would kind of kiss sometimes. 

It was hard to explain, really. The justification behind it was to be ready when they found their soulmates. It was practice. For when they had boys.

Although Hannah had gotten to her own conclusion that it won’t be a guy. It’d be a girl. Maybe kissing Susan made her get to that conclusion. 

She hadn’t told anyone she was a lesbian though. She was going to wait until she got her soul mark. That was the plan.

Then Ernie happened. He had a mark of her name but it wasn’t her handwriting. She could tell easily. She was left-handed so her writing always smudged slightly, and she had to angle her quill in a way that made her letters a little more rounded. The handwriting on Ernie’s skin was a perfect cursive. 

She should’ve said it wasn’t her handwriting. That she liked girls even, but the excitement in Ernie’s eyes caused a rough of guilt. It didn’t feel right that he was her soulmate and her seventeenth birthday was in November, so soon actually. She’d get her own mark and be caught in the lie.

But she’d smiled, feigning happiness. And she felt like an awful person. 

She even lied to Susan. As far as she knew, Ernie was her soulmate. Even though she didn’t have her own mark. 

She never became one to hold Ernie’s hand in the Hogwarts corridors or kiss him between classes or to even cuddle in the common room. She mostly kept to herself and avoided him when she could. 

She mostly missed kissing Susan. Kissing Susan felt like home. She tasted like the sweet berries from her breakfast. Smelt like the flowery scented perfume she put on every morning. 

She missed all of that. She questioned why she had to trap herself in this until she got her own mark and she was caught in this deep lie. 

When she got to her common room, Susan was on her bed. They were the only Hufflepuff girls in their year, so it was only the two of them. 

She walked closer to Susan to see she had flowers in front of her and was threading together a flower crown. She smiled, they would always find fields of flowers and make flower crowns. Ever since their first year it was their favourite pass time. That and braiding each others hair. 

“Hey,” she smiled, getting her attention. She looked up from her flower crown and smiled at her. 

“Hey Hannah,” she said. 

She sat across from her. “Got enough for two?”

She nodded. “Yeah, go ahead,” she said finishing off the on she was currently making. She reached across to put it on her head, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. 

Hannah felt her entire face warm up and almost leaned forward to close the gap and kiss her. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. 

Susan had already had her birthday, just a few days ago. They had gone down to Hogsmeade and got as much chocolate as they could carry from Honeydukes. Then they went to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and she spent the whole time wanting to kiss the froth from her lips. 

Just like right now, Susan giving her the most gorgeous smile she’d ever seen. 

Susan would away, and she could’ve sworn her cheeks were a little pink under her freckles. 

She took the amount of flowers she needed to make a flower crown, and started to thread them together. It was a calming distraction 

She kind of wanted to ask Susan about her soulmate mark but it felt like she couldn’t. It was a little taboo too anyway but she had some semblance of hope that maybe she was her soulmate. She’d have to go through so much backtracking with Ernie if she did. He’d probably hate her for it. Ernie wasn’t the most nice Hufflepuff out there after all. 

“Do you really think Ernie’s your soulmate?”

She looked back up at Susan. She was still threading together the stems, her hair falling from her bun. It was like she’d read her mind, knowing exactly how she felt. 

Her shoulders fell and she bit her lip. “I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe?”

“Why not wait until you get your own? Just so you’re sure?” 

She just shrugged at her. It was too late to do anything at this point so why did it matter? 

…

Her birthday was in December, and it came soon enough. Her mark came along with it too. 

When she woke up in the morning she saw her name on the back of her wrist. 

Susan, like she wanted. Like she’d hoped. She knew her handwriting anywhere, they’d always swap notes in class. 

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked over at Susan. Why did she have to pretend Ernie was her’s? How would she even tell him he wasn’t hers? 

She looked at Susan, or more so the lump of Susan in her bed. 

Hastily, she got out of her bed and picked up her small makeup bag and her mirror. She found a kohl pencil and tilted her head so she could see her cheekbone. She bit her lip and she wrote the first name that came to her mind. 

…

“So that’s your mark?” Susan asked when she got to the great hall for breakfast. 

She bit her lip, stiffening little. She’d used a spell that kept the kohl in place so she wasn’t worrying about it getting smudged quite yet. She was more concerned about Ernie coming up to yell at her. To blame her for leading him on like this. Even though he was the one who put her in a tight position that didn’t really allow her to figure out how to say no. 

She didn’t want to lie anymore, she wanted to show her her real mark and maybe she should so they can figure it out together.

But Ernie came up to the table as expected and stared at her mark The fake one, the kohl that spelt out 'Neville. Her real one was concealed by her sleeve. 

“What the hell!” he yelled at her. She looked at her lap in shame, her body stiffening. Yeah, this was easier than telling him it was Susan. 

She tuned out as he chewed her out, wishing she could sink into the floor. 

“Hey!” a voice spoke up. She looked up to see Susan had stood up and was glaring at Ernie. “What the hell, Ernie? How was she supposed to know you got it wrong?”

He clenched his jaw as he looked at her. “She should recognise her own handwriting,” he countered. 

“You shouldn’t have put her on the spot like that!” 

She shook her head and stood up. Without looking at either Ernie or Susan she ran out of the great hall. 

She ran down to the basement and passed the common room. 

She ended up sitting on a barrel in the back of the corridor. Her head was in her hands and her hair was falling in her face. 

It was over, he yelled at her. 

She heard the sound of footsteps and she looked up to see Susan walking to her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked. Her eyes were wide, and she was biting her lip as she looked at her. 

She took a deep breath. “No,” she said. “I lied, I knew it wasn’t him.”

She frowned and pulled herself up on the barrel next to her. “Why did you?” she asked. 

“Caught on the spot,” she said, wiping her nose with her sleeve. “I don’t know, I really don’t. I think I just panicked.”

Susan looked at her, then her eyes strayed down to her cheekbone “Is that kohl?

She blinked and touched the spot of her fake soulmate mark. Admittedly she was terrible at the spell she used so it clearly didn’t last long. She rubbed it away, likely only smudging it more while it mixed with her tears. 

Susan stared for a moment, before asking the obvious question. “Why’d you fake it?”

She sniffled. “I don’t know, I panicked. Again.”

“You’re good at that.”

She was. 

She stared at her wrist, still covered by her sleeve. She knew it was Susan. Not only that, she felt it was Susan. She couldn’t explain it but she just knew it was Susan just by looking at her now, like the mark triggered it. 

Susan was staring at her too, like she was waiting. Because she had her mark too, and she would know her handwriting too. 

So she showed her the mark on her wrist, pulling her sleeve up and resting her wrist on her leg. 

Susan stared at it, then she met her eye and smiled. She pulled her collar down enough to show her collarbone, and she saw her name there. It was even slightly smudged just like her writing always ended up. They stared at each other for a moment and both, laughed her head falling onto Susan’s shoulder. 

“God, this is far from a problem,” Hannah laughed. “If I knew it was you I couldn’t have gone off with Ernie.”

Susan nuzzled against her head. “Yeah, but his birthday was before mine. I thought it wasn’t you otherwise I probably would’ve told told you,” 

She grinned and turned to look back at her. “I’ve missed kissing you,” she said. “Know why now I guess.”

She smiled. “Yeah, I just assumed it was because it was a huge ass lesbian.”

She laughed. “Me too.” And she bumped her nose against hers and Susan smiled more. 

She kissed the corner of her mouth, and Susan turned her head so their lips properly met this time. 

She got that fuzzy feeling again. Their lips moved together gently and they were both laughing in between each kiss. 

For once, she didn’t care about consequences.


End file.
